1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the currentless metallization of electrically non-conductive substrates on polymer base with a layer of UV hardenable lacquer, containing an organo-metallic palladium compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for the currentless metallization of electrically non-conductive substrates are known. Such a process is explained, for example, in the EP-PS 0 255 012 B1. For this process, an activator formulation containing a bonding agent is deposited on the electrically non-conductive substrate as carrier layer for the metallization. The solvent is removed from the activator formulation, which contains metal compounds in addition to bonding agents and solvents. The activator formulation is then reduced, and the substrate is metallized without current in a generally known metallization bath. The disadvantage of the known process is that the adhesion of the metallization on the substrate is not sufficient for all application cases, e.g. for the production of strip conductors with an extremely small reference grid.